


Till Kingdom Come

by Shadowheart_the_eclipse_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Humans, Lancaster Kingdom (Till Kingdom Come), Love and Loss, Magic, Multi, Non-human, Original work - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, Princesses, Queens, Warbeck kingdom (Till Kingdom Come), kings - Freeform, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowheart_the_eclipse_cat/pseuds/Shadowheart_the_eclipse_cat
Summary: Princess Lucinda Warbeck is tasked by her kingdom's elders to destroy a human kingdom that has plagued their own home and people for years. With the Lancaster kingdom's ability to take away the magic of her people she is willing to do whatever it takes to destroy them and that knowledge to prevent her very way of life from being destroyed any further than it already had. Will she succeed? Or fail just as others like her have?
Kudos: 2





	1. The Warbeck's

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hope you enjoy this book.

A 23-year-old woman sat on her blue ruffled pillow in the center of her blue-hued room. Her red and blue eyes with one black sclera were closed as she tied her long lower back length hair up in the same formal style she always had. The long sleeve of her left arm getting in the way before pooling at her elbow.

Her door then opened, no warning knock given, as always. She stood, her black and silver dress flowing as she did. She turned to her door and bowed with her hands behind her back. An elder was sent to retrieve her, Elder Radagast, she assumed.

“Today is your big day Princess Lucinda, you finally will prove yourself and make us proud, just as your sister Pansy had. I have no doubt you will please Queen Seraphina greatly with your return after ridding our people of that awful Human Kingdom.” She nodded to her elder after rising from her bow, arms still behind her back. She was not wrong in knowing which elder was sent to her.

“It will bring me great pride to rid our people and kingdom of the Lancaster Kingdom. We have lived in fear of them for far too long.” The two had begun walking out of the Princess’s room and down the long halls of the castle.

Elder Radagast scoffed, “It is disgraceful,” he shook his head, “We should not fear humans, we are better than them! They are weak creatures that are not even capable of magic! They hold no purpose, yet act as if they do.” Lucinda nodded in agreement, her elder looking to her as she did.

“Their inability of magic use will be their downfall in the end,” she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the floor, “Even with their elders,” she grimaced, looking in front of her once more, “Secrets.” The elder huffed and Lucinda looked at her elder.

“I can’t believe he had betrayed,” Elder Radagast was cut off, Lucinda’s little sister, Perpentina, had decided to excitedly jump onto her sister.

“Oh Lucy, are you excited for today!” The rambunctious 18-year-old exclaimed, “I can’t believe you’re going off to that human Kingdom! Oh, it’s going to be a blast!” The youngest princess created fireworks from her hands after clapping them together, “Literally!” The black and blue-haired princess giggled while Lucinda huffed and took her little sister’s arms off from around her neck.

“It is Lucinda, Perpentina. We are no longer children. Enough with such childish nicknames.” The elder behind Lucinda was pleased by this statement, perpentina, was the exact opposite.

“Come on!”, the teen whined, “Can’t you at least have some fun before going off and ‘saving’ our kingdom?” Lucinda rolled her eyes and turned away facing her elder and began to walk away from her sister’s antics.

“If pansy were here, she’d make you have fun before going off,” Perpentina was cut off quickly by Lucinda turning to her, startling the youngest princess.

“But she is not here, now is she, ‘little’ sister?” Lucinda cocked her head, her eyes glaring at her sister’s blue ones. Perpentina shrunk at this, the gaze of her sister along with her words scared and saddened her. But she was quick to change face, as she glared back, she was known for not backing down and standing her ground with no fear of consequence, something Lucinda admired at a point in time.

“Pansy would be so disappointed in you, you know that right?” Perpentina’s arms now crossed, one hip out and a pout present on her red-colored lips. Lucinda scoffed, throwing up and waving a hand at her little sister She turned and continued walking to her destination with her elder.

“You’re walking off because you know it’s true, Lucy!” The youngest hollered, Lucinda did her best to ignore, but she knew there was truth in the statement, especially as she passed Pansy’s statue.

Lucinda glanced blankly at the large white and gold statue of her older sister before she looked ahead once more. Elder Radagast breaking the silence.

“Do not listen to the child Lucinda, her disillusions will blind you too.” Lucinda hummed and closed her eyes, tilting her head down towards the floor. She knew who he was referring to in his statement.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Come on Lucy! Pansy is waiting for us at the gardens.” Lucinda laughed alongside her sister. Their game of tag had just ended after Pansy had called them over.

“Coming Tina! Race you there!” She challenged as she always had in their games. Perpentina giggled, “You’re on Lucy! Winner gets carried by Pansy first!” The young princess placed the bet as she always had in return.

“Oh, you’re on!” Lucinda exclaimed, the two ran off to the gardens together. Not a care in the world. No duties for the day, no elders in sight, nor guards by their sides watching their every move. Just the 3 sisters, playing together, just like they used too.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucinda had that dream the night before. A part of her had forgotten that memory, feeling as if it had never happened in the first place.

She shook it off, reminiscing was a weakness. And her sisters were nothing but.

Lucinda and her elder finally arrived in the throne room, greeted by the other twelve elders, the royal guards, and the Queen in the middle, sitting on her silver throne as always.

Both Lucinda and the elder sat on their knees bowing their heads in front of the Queen who stood as the elder spoke, “Queen Seraphina, I have brought the princess as you commanded.” The Queen hummed a pleased noise.

“Thank you, Elder Radagast, I hope she did not make a fuss as her sister had.” The elder shook his head, still bowed, “Not a peep, she is proud to do this for you and the kingdom, your majesty.” Another pleased hum from the Queen.

“Princess Lucinda?” The name from her lips sounded like a scold, “yes, Queen Seraphina?” She did not move her head.

“Will you fail me as your sister had?” Lucinda’s answer was quick, “No, Queen Seraphina.” The pleased hum once more fell from the Queen’s lips.

“Rise, Elder Radagast, you may join your fellow elders,” She nodded slowly to him with a tilted head before looking to them all with a smile, “You all have taught princess Lucinda far better than you had princess Pansy.” Her cold blue eyes turned to Lucinda with a bored glare, “At least this one knows her place and duties, as well as respect.”

A chuckle escaped the Queen while the elder now stood with the rest, Lucinda now standing, head still bowing to the Queen, “Princess Lucinda, do you know your purpose? What you must accomplish to prove yourself to me and your kingdom, to prove you are worthy to be future Queen?” Lucinda nodded.

“Yes, Queen Seraphina.” The Queen put a finger under the girl’s chin and lifted her head up to look her in her light blue eyes, the black sclera’s a striking contrast to them., “Then tell me,” The Queens fanged smile became sadistic, her eyes squinting now, “What were you made for, Princess Lucinda?”

Lucinda had to stop her breath from shaking, afraid of failure or mistakes, “I was made for the purpose that if Princess Pansy were to die I would take her place as future Queen, and if she were to fail her ultimate mission, I would take her place and complete it in her honor and memory.” Lucinda recited, the Queen’s smile widened, letting go of the girl’s chin.

“Good girl. Now, Elders, guards, leave us. I must speak to the Princess in private,” She turned sharply to them all, “Go.” she bellowed, her voice louder with the use of her magic.

As the elders and guards left the Queen and the princess stared at one another, the queen held a bored look, the princess looked indifferent.

Lucinda knew the room was empty when her mother bowed her head and sighed heavily, her eyes now closed, “Another one of my daughters, sent off to her possible death. How wonderful.” The Queen’s voice was sad and strained, another sigh passing her red and black lips as she plopped down onto her throne, rubbing her temple.

Lucinda stepped forward, a look of worry, “I will be fine mother, I promise. The elders say I am perfect for this, they believe my magic is strong enough to fight whatever the Lancaster Kingdom has knowledge of involving our magic.” Her mother nodded, not looking up at her daughter.

“I know, you’re magic is the strongest I have seen, even stronger than my own,” the Queen shrugged, before smiling and looking up at her daughter with sad eyes, “You are like your father in that way.” Lucinda’s eyes became sadder, she now bowed her head.

She paused as she had another memory, this time of her father and she was only 6, Pansy 11, and Perpentina barely a year old. Lucinda hated the memory, but it was important. She hoped Pansy and their father were watching over them in the afterlife.

“I have to do this mother. I have to finish what Pansy started. I have to do what is best for the Kingdom. What the elders want me to do.” The Queen nodded and hummed sadly before standing, “Then go Lucinda.” She walked to stand in front of her daughter.

“I cannot stop you, only ask that you will be careful, and try to stay safe.” she had placed her hands onto her daughter’s shoulders, both their eyes stared into one another, both holding sadness and fear. The Queen placed their foreheads together, both closing their eyes.

“Please,” The Queen pleaded, “We cannot lose another royal member, I cannot lose another daughter to those wretched humans.” The queen held her daughter’s cheeks in both hands, tilting the girl’s head up to kiss her forehead, she did her best to hold back her tears.

Lucinda nodded, placing her hands onto her mothers, “I promise,” The Queen placed their foreheads together, their eyes now closed, “I love you, mother.” The Queen nodded, sniffling, “I love you too, more than anything my dear Lucinda.” They let each other go at that moment.

The Queen took a deep breath with closed eyes to gather herself, a few seconds passed before she smiled and opened her eyes, nodding her head at her daughter, “Now go and say goodbye to Tina. I know she already tried and you more than likely gave her the cold shoulder.” Seraphina said in a matter of fact tone, Lucinda nodded with raised shoulders.

“We have to when in front of the elders. She is the only one who does not follow those rules.” Seraphina nodded, head tilted, “Oh I know, she has her fathers will that one.” The mother and daughter smiled and laughed before giving their final goodbye.

Lucinda left the throne room and walked to her sister’s own room about to knock at the door only to stop when hearing Perpentina’s angry voice on the other side, “I can’t believe her!” she started.

“I do everything I can to make her feel like she’s not alone, that she doesn’t have to be, and that she doesn’t need to go through this on her own,” Lucinda moved her hand away from the door as she continued to listen, “But all she does is push me away! I know she and Pansy were close, but she and I were close once too,” Lucinda could hear her sister’s anger turn to sorrow.

The sorrow quickly turning back to anger, “Now she acts like Pansy was her only sister and I’m stuck because nothing I say or do will change her mind!” Perpentina plopping down onto her bed could be heard through the door with how loud it had been, “She’s too far gone.” Lucinda’s eyes widened at that, her face now full of hurt and disbelief.

“The elders got her and broke everything that made Lucy, Lucy! Now she’s just,” Perpentina paused her sentence with a sad sigh, Lucinda lowered her head at this point, looking at her feet, knowing her sister was right, “Now she’s just Princess Lucinda,” Perpentina finished, Lucinda turned and placed her back onto the wall next to the door.

“I know she misses Pansy. I miss her too, but I just wish she wouldn’t be so,” another pause, Lucinda turning her head towards the door, “So reckless. It’ll kill her too.” Lucinda still stared at the door, the side of her head now touching the wall.

Through the door, Perpentina’s heavy sigh could be heard, along with her footsteps, “I’m going to go say goodbye. I know she sure as hell won’t come and do it.” Perpentina’s voice and footsteps grew closer to the door, Lucinda had turned her head to look in front of her, leaning her head back against the wall to look to the high ceiling as the door to her right opened.

Lucinda could see Perpentina leave her room and freeze out of the corner of her eye, Lucinda could see her sister looking at her, she waited a few seconds before saying, “Goodbye Tina, let’s hope my recklessness doesn’t get me killed like it had our older sister.” Lucinda pushed off the wall that had been supporting her through this, she began to walk away.

Perpentina stepped toward her, “Lucy,” she tried, her tone concerned and regretful. Lucinda waved her off again, “Pansy would be just as disappointed in you as she is in me.” The now oldest princess didn’t want to hear another word.

Lucinda teleported to the Castle gates, hearing her name be called by her sister before doing so. She had said her goodbyes, that’s all she had to do. That’s all she needed to leave with a sound mind.

But a heavy heart followed with it.


	2. Heir To The Throne

A 20-year-old girl awoke with a start, her green eyes frantically looking around her red-hued room in search of what she had seen last in her nightmare. Her heavy breathing calmed a few minutes after she woke, her breathing exercises that Elder Aethelwulf had taught her were the best lessons she had learned.

She took one more deep breath before letting it out with a deep sigh, pushing back her curly orange hair before standing from her bed.

She made her bed before going to her long mirror and brushed her unruly hair, putting it up for the day. Putting her knee-length white and gold dress on, the bottom puffing out.

She gave her freckled pale face a large smile as she spun around happily, deciding that how she woke up wouldn’t sour her good mood, she did this most mornings, hardly allowing herself to have a bad day.

A knock at her door startled her, turning quickly to the door behind her, she stood frozen for a moment before composing herself, taking another breath and shaking her fear off.

“Come in!” She called, the door opening moments after. Elder Aethelwulf entered, his smile always present on his face, “Good morning Princess Amina, how did you sleep dear?” He asked with concern, Amina smiled up at him.

“Well enough elder, how about you?” His smile became strained she noticed, “I,” he paused, “I had another vision. A worrisome one that I will be discussing with your father today, after your coronation perhaps.” The princess frowned and gave him her own concerned look.

“Oh please don’t bother father, can you not just tell me? I will be placed in semi-control today, after all, shouldn’t I know of your vision too?” She asked, the elder smiled and shook his head, his golden eyes closed as he did.

“No princess, even with you being placed in more control today, I do not believe you should know unless your father lets you. I apologize, princess.” He bowed his head, her face fell with a pout before she sighed and smiled at him again, “I understand, elder. Thank you.” She bowed her own head as he turned to the door and waved his hand for her to follow, she did so happily. Her hands joined together with a clap before folding in front of her.

The two walked the halls in silence for a while during their trip to the throne room. Amina simply looking in front of her but glancing side-eyed at the paintings and statues throughout the walk through the long hallways. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about today.

“Are you excited for your coronation, Amina?” The elder broke her thoughts, looking at her from the side of his eye, his head tilted down at her. He always seemed to know how she was feeling, she assumed it was his magic. 

“Uh, very nervous, but,” she paused her shoulders going high to her jaw, “Excited?” The elder chuckled at her, patting her head, “I’m sure your father was the same dear, becoming a ruler is no easy task. Trust me, you are not the only princess O have seen who was nervous about her new role and duties.” The elder laughed, but Amina looked at the elder in wonder, it is rare for him to mention his past.

His past was not here but in one of the witch kingdoms. She had asked which one once, but when he became upset she decided to never ask again. “If I ask a question about her, will you become upset?” He paused looking up with a hum, “Shoot, young one!” He exclaimed happily.

Amina thought of the best way to ask her questions before deciding on, “What are your people like? What was she like?” He was silent for a bit, as if he hadn’t heard the questions asked, she was about to change the subject when he answered, “She was a kind person, her and her husband both. She ruled better than her parents had at least.” He gave a chuckle, his tone reminiscent.

”Being her elder was a joy.” His smile never left as he remembered the now Queen, “As for my people, however, they hate humans. Not all, but most do, enough to likely see me as a traitor to them for leaving to help your father.” He explained and Amina nodded, realizing one more question.

“Did the witch Queen have any kids of her own? With how many years you’ve been here i’m sure they’ve grown.” The elder laughed, ”Oh yes! Sera’s children were sweethearts. One is around your age, she was the most chaotic of the children that one.” He laughed, making Amina smile, “Do you think I’ll ever meet one of them?” Her question was innocent but naive.

His laughing stopped, freezing now and turned to her with a look of fear and concern, “My dear girl if you were to ever meet one of the royals I just mentioned they would harm if not kill you.” He stressed and Amina was taken back with shock, “What! Why?” She questioned.

Her elder sighed, “The elders, my own brother no doubt as well, has engraved many rules and expectations and stories into the heads of the royals, not following these rules has great consequences.” He looked around them, making sure that no one was near as a few people had crossed their path throughout the walk.

“Trust me my dear, I have seen what happens if you meet one of the princesses I mentioned, and it is not good, so please promise me you will never go near a royal witch, even if they seem unarmed or even friendly because I assure you, they are anything but.” He whispered his warning, but Amina listened closely, a sad look held her expression, but she lowered her head to her elder.

“I understand Elder Aethelwulf.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and knelt down to her level, she looked him in his fearful gold eyes, “Promise me, Amina, promise me.” She nodded, “I promise elder Aethelwulf.” His eyes held her own for a time before he nodded and stood.

“Thank you, Princess. Your promise eases my old and weak heart.” The two began to walk again. The throne room was thankfully close as the silence between them had become uncomfortable and awkward.

When they entered, her father’s smile could be seen from his throne, “My little princess.” He called and tried to stand only to flinch and sit back down, Amina walked faster to her father, holding his hand in hers once she had reached him, “Father you are far too weak to stand!” She scolded.

“Please, do not attempt to for me.” She pleaded, but the 46-year-old king laughed weakly, “Apologies, my dear daughter, I just wanted to stand to hug you, darling.” He smiled brightly she sighed at him before wrapping her arms around him, “We can easily hug with you sitting down, father.” He laughed once more, stronger this time, “At least I am your height whilst sitting down.” He jabbed, the short 20 year old huffed releasing her father to cross her arms.

“Rude.” She playfully acted offended, pouting her lip, knowing her father was only joking with her and not actually insulting her. She uncrossed her arms and smiled brightly at her father before the two shared a laugh together, elder Aethelwulf gave a chuckle and shook his head, he always enjoyed seeing royal family still act like family.

“Oh you’re antics are hilarious. How I miss seeing these sorts of things with my own family.” The elder’s voice was reminiscent again, the King and Princess smiled at him neither knew how to change the subject after he had said that, Amina realizing it was a bit her fault that he was reminiscing so much today, something rare for him.

“You miss them greatly, do you not?” King Arkin asked the elder nodded, “Oh yes, more than anything, my daughter and grandchildren were the light of my life. I was one of my daughter’s children elder even, Little Cin was my first ward and her magic was that of which I’ve never seen! A powerful child she was.” The King and Princess listened closely, curious as he never had talked about his family before, but now that he was, they could hear how much he missed them.

There was then a shift in Aethekwulf’s facial expression, his eyes flicked from the floor to the King, rubbing the back on his neck, “There is a reason I am talking so much about my people today, King Arkin.” The King became serious and nodded, he looked to his daughter who gave a nod before leaving the room.

“Another vision?” Arkin questioned sternly, “Yes your majesty, one of the princesses of the Warbeck’s is coming here any day now.” The elder explained, the King covered his mouth with a hand looking deep in thought for a moment before nodding.

What shall we do with her? Is she too dangerous to keep alive,” Before Arkin could continue Aethelwulf stopped him, “She must be kept alive.” He stressed, his voice held panic, Arkin shocked by this. 

“The last one was killed, why should this one not be?” Aethelwulf shook his head at the king’s question before lowering it, looking to the floor, “The last attack was a surprise. I had no vision and no idea who the witch was.” He raised his head, his eyes sad, his expression full of regret and mournful. 

“If I had known it was princess Pansy I would have not given the order.” He explained, the King was more confused, “Why would you not have? You have told me countless times that the Warbecks are the most dangerous of the witch Kingdoms. Why spare her life?” The King questioned only to receive a look of anger from Aethelwulf.

“Princess Pansy was only 25 years old King Arkin when you told me it was a royal witch I thought that it would be an older royal from a foolish kingdom. The Warbeck’s had never been so stupid to go after human kingdoms, especially not this one.” Aethelwulf explained, his voice raised in anger, glaring at the king before faltering, looking down again with a shaky sigh.

“It is because of me a young woman is dead she had her life ahead of her and I took it from her with my choice.” He shook his head looking back at his King, “I doubt it had been her choice to come here either. The elders had tried for years to force the royal family to attack this kingdom, even during your father’s reign.” Arkin hummed and nodded throwing up a hand with a raised brow.

“What stopped them from doing do then? Witch elders have all the say in matters do they not?” Aethelwulf nodded, “Everyone must listen to the elders,” he began, “But the elders must listen to the Grand Elder.” He stated matter of factly before explaining more, “The Grand Elder is the one who makes final and all decisions for the elders, and the kingdom too. The Grand Elder can outweigh even the choice or decision of the royal family.” Aethelwulf hesitated, looking to the side before in front of him again taking a breath.

“I was the Grand Elder of their kingdom, Arkin.” His voice was quiet and it was here the King realized why the death of the Princess weighed so heavily, “Why ever would you leave then? You knew they would go against your choices.” Arkin shook his head, tilting it to the side with a confused and baffled look, Aethelwulf nodded.

“A Grand Elder has to fight for the title every 12 moons. If they are challenged anyhow,” He began then reached into his maroon robe and pulled out a photo. Rubbing it between his thumb with a far off look in his eyes.

“My own brother challenged me. He had always been stronger in magic than I, and easily won against me, taking the title with him.” He put the photo back inside his robe his eye closed sadly as he had before opening them again and looking at Arkin, his eyes still held sadness, “I left home and came here to ensure your kingdom not be destroyed.” Arkin tilted his head at the elder, a confused look again.

“That is why you taught us how to destroy your magic?” Aethelwulf nodded, “If I hadn’t, your people would be dead, kingdom turned into witches rule.” The elder explained, Arkin sat quietly for a minute thinking.

“This princess is coming to avenge her sister no doubt.” Arkin shook his head throwing his hand up with it, Aethelwulf shook his head, eyes half-lidded, “No. Only to finish her sister’s mission.” his voice was quiet again, Arkin raised a brow in silent question, Aethelwulf shrugged.

“Pansy and Lucinda hated each other in there later years. Both were jealous of the other for different reasons, Lucinda because she wanted her mothers love, Pansy because of Lucinda’s powerful magic.” He pulled another photo from his robe showing Arkin this one.

“They only acted as if they cared for each other, but truly, neither cared if the other lived or died. To Lucinda, she is only finishing her sister’s failure and in turn gaining the love of her mother and elders no doubt.” He explained, his voice was hard to place, but Arkin nodded with a hum.

“You knew these girls personally, how dangerous is this princess coming here to destroy the kingdom?” Aethelwulf shrugged, brows raised, “The last time I saw them she was barely 20, it has been 4 years, 3 since Pansy’s death. Within these years my brother and the elders must have taught her better than they had Pansy. And no doubt teaching the younger better than her.” He paused a moment thinking before shaking his head.

“Though Perpentina was a rule breaker and hated the elders with a passion, so perhaps not.” he shrugged tilting his head before shaking it off to continue his point, “Lucinda was powerful then, she is probably more so now.” He faltered for a moment before nodding, “Which is why I will be the only one going near her.” Arkin was about to argue.

“Trust me, my friend, if Lucinda is still just as or more powerful as she was then, she would not hesitate to destroy everyone and everything in her path,” Aethelwulf said sternly, Arkin slouched back and thought for a moment before raising a question, “ Will she try to harm you?” He asked with concern and sadness, in turn, Aethelwulf gave his king a sorrowful look before nodding.

“I have already thought of this as well.” He looked down and thought for a moment on how to explain his answer to him, finally, he shrugged, “She was 14 when I became her elder, I was 70, her sisters 19 and 9. She knew me before then before I asked her to be my ward, we were close. So no, I do not believe she will, just as I would not be capable of harming her.” He stated and looked to Arkin finally, a determined and stern look in his old eyes.

“Which is why I will only be taking her magic away from her when she arrives.” He declared. Arkin sat with an open mouth for a moment more before closing it, nodding, knowing he could not talk him out of it, “Then it is decided, elder.” Arkin gave the last word, Aethelwulf a bow to his king.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms, as long as they are constructive at least. If you have any questions feel free to ask them.


End file.
